


Ray's Polaroid Pictures

by whitecanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecanary/pseuds/whitecanary
Summary: Ray officially welcomes Zari as a Legend, in his own cute way :)





	Ray's Polaroid Pictures

“Good work, team,” Sara announced, smiling. “Once again, the Legends have saved the day.” The heroes filed into their ship, exhausted from fighting. “I think it’s safe to say we’re ready to take a break?” Sara suggested.  
“Aruba?” Mick asked hopefully.  
Sara laughed. “I was thinking more along the lines of getting a full night’s sleep.”  
Everyone agreed, and started heading to their respective quarters.  
“Goodnight, everyone!” Amaya exclaimed.  
“Night,” a few of the Legends replied.  
“Hey Zari, could I actually talk to you for a second?” Ray asked.  
“Sure.” Slightly confused, she walked back to him.  
“Walk with me,” Ray offered. Walking down the halls of the Waverider toward his quarters, he started to explain. “So, you’ve only been part of the team for a few days, and there’s something I’ve done with everyone since we started. Come in,” he said, opening the door to his room.  
“Ray? What’re you doing?” Zari asked, now completely perplexed.  
“I just want to show you something and ask for a quick favor. Look at this,” he said, pointing at a bulletin board hanging by his bed. Zari walked in to see what he was referring to. When she saw, she couldn’t help smiling. Pinned to the board were 10 polaroid pictures- each one with Ray and a member of the team.

Ray in the atom suit holding his helmet, smiling next to a no-nonsense, unsmiling Rip in his classic brown trench coat.  
Ray with his arm around Sara’s shoulder, both smiling big in their superhero suits.  
Ray, looking excited, standing with and pointing at a laughing Carter.  
Ray and Kendra facing each other and smiling, her arms wrapped around his neck- the picture was black and white.  
Ray and Mick both standing with their hands clasped in front, looking serious, although Ray has a hint of a laugh in his eyes.  
Ray grinning, glancing sideways at Leonard, who’s holding his cold gun and rolling his eyes.  
Ray and Nate laughing and doing a broshake.  
Ray smiling in his atom suit with his arm around Amaya, who’s looking up at him with an amused grin.  
Ray pretending to look serious and shoot fire like firestorm next to Jax, who’s dramatically pointing his fist out as if he were blasting something in the atom suit.  
Ray and Marty stroking their nonexistent beards, dramatically deep in thought.

Beneath each of the pictures handwritten in sharpie was each of their names. Rip, Sara, Carter, Kendra, Mick, Leonard, Nate, Amaya, Jax, and Marty. Zari could feel Ray’s memories from the past two years come alive, and she was struck with admiration.  
“Ray...this is so sweet!” she told him.  
“So, ready to be added?” he asked, smiling his big, dorky, Ray smile.  
“How could I deny such an honor?”  
Ray took out from under his bed a white polaroid camera, and set it up. “You know what to do, Gideon,” Ray remarked.  
“Of course, Dr. Palmer.”  
Ray stood back to where Zari was standing, and the two got ready for the picture.  
“What should I do?” Zari asked. “I don’t really take many pictures.”  
“Thumbs up?” Ray asked, flipping up both thumbs and grinning.  
Zari laughed hard at the dorky pose, and the polaroid flashed.

_Ray giving a thumbs up to Zari, who’s laughing and smiling at him._


End file.
